User blog:WayfinderOwl/This Game We Play 1
Wrath of a Girl Scorn Being in the cafeteria was my favorite place. My kingdom. My cheer uniform of pearl white and navy blue was my royal attire—I did wish it could be more revealing, but not everyone had the means to fill it out the way I do. The absolute center of attention, where everyone couldn’t help looking at me. Every time I turned around, I caught someone’s eye. They were all loser freaks, but they knew something absolutely gorgeous when they saw it. One hand flat on the wooden surface of the table, I leaned closer to reach over with my other hand and stroked him on the bicep. “Casey, could you fetch my lunch for me?” I gave him a pout. Casey was putty in my hands. In a flirty whisper, I added, “I’m really hungry…” Casey winked. “Anything you want, babe.” He gave Damon a nudge with his elbow. “How did an assface like you get a hot girl like this?” Damon scoffed. “She’s a crazy bitch. You can have her.” Offended, I folded my arms. Stamped my foot in frustration. “Damon! I thought you loved me,” I scolded. “I don’t love you,” said Damon flatly. “One day, Damon, I’m going to dump you for good.” “I’ve heard that before,” he shot back. I growled annoyed. Snatched the apple Casey brought me for lunch and bit into it. I scanned the cafeteria, looking for someone to make Damon jealous. Someone sexy, who could make Damon unleash the rage, and I could control. Nerds; gross! I’d die before I let them touch me. Greasers; pass. Maybe a backup, if there was absolutely no alternative. I’m designer, they’re bargain bin. Bullies—gag! Preps; potential… um, more than good. Derby and Bif, been there, not going there again. Chad Morris moved away from the table, heading towards the tray dispenser. Tall, dark, gorgeous and just rich enough to offer a good date if I need to really make Damon jealous. Perfect! I walked towards Chad, knowing that all eyes were on me. As he slipped the tray on top of the pile, I walked by and threw the apple core in the trash. Made sure to bump into him as he turned around. “Oh, Chad, I didn’t mean to,” I muttered, as if I meant it. “Um… Kyla…” He muttered, flustered. Both his hands landed on my shoulders, as if he thought he were steadying me. “I’m sorry…” “So polite,” I said, as if impressed. I shot a glance to Damon, he was watching. I had his undivided attention. He was mine again. I turned my head away from him dismissingly. “That makes you a real man in my book.” Damon turned his head, trying to make it look like he wasn’t watching. Chad babbled something. I let out a giggle as if he were funny. That will do. I strutted out, to leave Damon’s rage bubble over. Good things take time after all. By the end of afternoon class, I got results. In the girls locker room, while I was removing my school blouse from my locker, I heard Christy and Angie talking. They probably didn’t even know I was there. “Did you hear about Chad Morris?” Christy asked, her voice practically dripping in excitement. “No, what happened?” Angie replied. “Damon punched him in the corridor. Slammed him into the wall, and told him “You touch Kyla again, I’ll put you in a body cast.” In front of everyone.” “No way!” Angie replied, stunned. I delightedly clapped my hands together, applauding myself. Do I know my beau or what? How could he not fight for me? I am Kyla Vazquez; perfection itself. Showing Damon exactly what he is missing, without even trying. My enthusiasm was deflated by one sentence uttered out of Christy’s poisonous mouth; “I don’t even know why he bothered, because he is going to tonight’s party with me.” I felt so angry, I had to hold my hand over my mouth to stop myself from screaming. How dare that bitch even dare go near him! Why the hell would he even want her?! She is ugly and dances like a pig. I could destroy her, or I could scratch her eyes out. Trying to steal my boyfriend out from under me? She will regret it. Instead of ripping out her ginger hair by the handful or scratching her eyes out, I waited. Let her leave. I focused on getting changed out of my cheer uniform. Instead, I mentally went through my wardrobe in the parent’s house, for an outfit that would make me look like an absolute goddess, and show Damon exactly what he is losing out on. ♦ ♦ ♦ “Get out of my way, losers!” I yelled, shoving some ugly girl out my way. She had to be about twelve, but I didn’t care. I was a girl on a mission. Through the school gates, I saw my target. Ted’s dad had gotten him a silver convertible last week, for his accomplishments in sports. It was hardly expensive, and his family probably had to save up for years for it in one of those savings accounts, but he was the only boy I knew with a car, who would give me a ride without wanting something in return. Derby and Bif would probably want to slither their hands all over me again, if I asked either of them for a ride. I’m not going there again, without something better to show for it. Mandy was in the front passenger seat, more than hinting that she would do more than make out with him later. Her exact words were along the lines of “totally rock his world.” I rested my hands on the door, doing my best damsel in distress face. “Ted, would you give me a ride to my parent’s house?” “Sure babe,” said Ted, right away. “Get in.” I moved aside, allowing Mandy to get out, tilt the seat forward. I climbed in the back, and Mandy joined me. He was disappointed he wouldn’t get to feel Mandy up at red lights and stop signs, but he loved it. The two hottest girls in all of Bullworth in the back of his new car; what more could a guy ask for? Me and my bestie hugged and air kissed each cheek. Mandy really is the best friend a girl could ask for. She just gets me. “If you’re going to get a little frisky back there, I’m not going to stop you,” said Ted, eagerly. “Shut up, Ted!” we both scolded at the same time. “What’s wrong, anyways?” Mandy asked. “I thought you only wanted to see the parents once a month, to get more cash and clothes out of them.” “That tramp Christy has got her claws into Damon, and I’m going to show him exactly what he’s missing out on,” I ranted on. “That bitch!” said Mandy, visibly disgusted. “I’ll kick that slut off the team.” “Don’t,” I told her. “How can I make her life hell, if she isn’t in our social circle?” “Totally true,” Mandy agreed. “Damn,” said Ted, as the car pulled away from the curb. “Christy? She’s gone through all of Russell’s boys. Well, except her brother.” “Seriously?” I asked, only partially surprised. Christy is a boyfriend stealing slut, after all. “Yeah. She gets her brother to set her up.” “Wow. Not surprising. Under all that make up, she is a total bow wow,” I said. Ripping Christy to pieces really helped calm me down, but I was still going to make sure she suffered for daring to go near Damon. Let alone date him right under my perfect nose. ♦ ♦ ♦ The moment I entered my room, I headed over to my wardrobe and grabbed anything even remotely fashionable. Weighed down with the bundle of clothes, I headed into the en suite with Mandy. My bathroom was white and pink to match my bedroom that was fit for any princess. We had a lot of work ahead of us, to make sure we both look totally gorgeous. “Hey, Kyla, why don’t you wear that thing you had on for that beach party last summer?” Ted called from my room. “That really showed off your rack.” Mandy raised an eyebrow, and looked at me silently asking me why the hell she dates him. I rolled my eyes, shaking my head silently telling her “I have no idea.” “A bikini top and denim shorts?” Mandy said, as if just listing both clothing items was enough to state why I wouldn’t be wearing them to this party. I grabbed the swimsuit issue of my favorite fashion magazine off the counter that spanned the wall. My hair dryer, hair products and skin products surrounded the porcelain sink. I peeked my head out the ajar door, and threw the magazine to my bed where he had made himself comfortable laying across the bottom. At least he’d bothered to take his shoes off. “Here Ted, you occupy yourself with that, and leave us girls to do what we do best.” Before returning to the bathroom, I added, “And if any of those pages end up stuck together, or there are matching stains anywhere in my room, I’ll tell the whole school you have a tiny peep.” I tried on outfit after outfit, while Mandy headed back and forth to my room to fetch shoes or accessories, and exile unwanted outfits to my wardrobe. Shoes were easy to settle on. I love a good wedge heel. After that, I settled on a powder blue dress, that didn’t flaunt enough of my best assets for my liking, but it showed plenty of leg. Once I got my look right, I twirled out the bathroom. Did the catwalk strut. Turned to face Ted. Well, he’s a guy. If anyone knows I look hot enough to make Damon forget about Christy, it was him. “How do I look Ted? If Mandy got fat or unpopular—Fashion Gods forbid; Would you date me?” I asked. “Put it this way,” Ted replied, “If I weren’t with Mandy; good job I’m already on your bed.” “Aren’t you sweet,” I said, as if I were flattered. I turned to look at myself in the mirror. Damn, I am hot. Ted swung his legs off the edge of the bed. He sat up, clapping his hands together. “So, we can go now?” “You’re joking, aren’t you?” said Mandy. “Kyla needs her hair doing.” “Then we have to choose something drop dead gorgeous for Mandy, with hair, make up, shoes…” I added. Ted groaned. “Oh, come on! We’ve been here for over an hour!” Mandy looked at him, shaking her head. He totally didn’t get girls. “Alright, Ted, go. I release you from boyfriend duty. Go be a guy until the party,” said Mandy. I walked Ted out, glad that he didn’t even give the little brat museum on the walls a second glance. At the door, I heard Dad’s voice coming from the living room. I grabbed Ted by the collar of his letterman jacket, and pulled him so close to me our lips were almost touching. We didn’t even kiss, but from a distance, anyone would think we were making out. For effect, I ran my fingers through his hair. To me he was just a male body, to keep up the illusion. “Oh, Ted…” I purred. Then I realized it wasn’t Dad I heard. It was some guy on the TV. Someone must have left it on. I pushed him away, and closed the door. Through the glass windows, I saw him still stood there stunned with tousled hair. He was gone by the time I reached the top of the stairs. Mandy had spread the clothes she liked all over my bed. I sat at the vanity table, and begun brushing my hair. “Oh, by the way, I kinda made out with Ted at the door,” I told her. “Bitch!” she practically screamed at me. I turned around and looked directly at her and not her reflection. “Not like that! It didn’t mean anything, and we didn’t actually kiss. I’m just telling you myself, so you know what happened. You don’t want someone else twisting it to turn us against each other, right?” “Twist what? You slut! Christy steals your boyfriend, so you steal mine. How am I supposed to take it?” Her face flushed with anger—not her most attractive expression. “Me? Steal Ted?” I couldn’t help scoffing at the thought. “He isn’t my type, duh! I only fake kissed him, because I thought my dad was there. He would have a heart attack, if he thought I was alone in my room with a boy.” “Okay. Fine. I believe you,” said Mandy, dismissively. The glare she gave the back of my head implied she didn’t believe me. She didn’t think I saw it, but I did. I was sat in front of a mirror after all. Good job she is my bestie, or I might just steal Ted to get back at her. ♦ ♦ ♦ All iciness between us was forgotten, as we got ready. Another hour later, and we looked totally gorgeous. Mandy had chosen a silvery number. When we strutted into the equipment building, all eyes were on us. Mandy hurried off to a corner with Ted, to make sure he was thinking of her lips and not mine. Damon and Christy were in the middle of the party, dancing away, like they were practically joined at the hip. Gag me. To make him notice me, I grabbed hold of Casey’s hand and pulled him to the cleared space turned dance floor. The music pulsated around us. I focused my attention solely on Casey. Two songs later, I moved on to Juri, because Casey wasn’t enough to make Damon jealous. None of it worked. After that song, I slapped Christy around the face, and shoved her out the way. “Get lost, skank!” I shouted at her. I threw my arms around Damon, making her fully aware my territory was marked. I didn’t want him for choosing her, but that didn’t mean she could parade him under my nose either. “You took your time,” said Damon. “Just shut up and kiss me already,” I told him. I made sure to rub it right in Christy’s make up plastered face that he was mine, and she was just some skank to play with, while we worked stuff out. As the party moved along nicely, Damon and I headed outside to the cool evening air. The wind rippled along the grass of the football field. “You look so hot, baby,” Damon slurred. The many drinks he had chugged during the party might have contributed to the slurring of his words. “I know,” I replied, pulling him close for a kiss. Like a fly in a web, he was under my control again. I let him stagger back to the party. Category:Blog posts Category:WayfinderOwl's Fanfiction